


Scent and Soap

by DarthSuki



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny starts using a new soap to help with heat flares. Joel does not approve (and gets a bit cuddly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent and Soap

"You're filthy." The words were sharp and concise, blunt for lack of any other accurate description.

"What?" Came a quick and just quite surprised response. "What are you talking about? I just took a shower a couple hours ago." The owner of the voice looked towards his partner curiously, adjusting his thick black glasses when the movement made them slide down the bridge of his nose.

The man sitting beside him wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yeah, I know, but you're still filthy." 

Sonny raised a brow in confused curiosity. "Care to enlighten me then exactly /how/ I'm as filthy as you claim?" He said low and slowly. He clearly wasn't getting where Joel was trying to go, if he was just being a blunt jackass or trying with that curt, sometimes harsh teasing in his own style of flirting. Though, calling someone filthy was only nice to hear in one context in particular, and Sonny was pretty damn sure they weren't doing that at the moment.

"Your scent," Joel half-growled, tilting his head lightly as he looked at the shorter man beside him. "It's all...muddled. You smell like you bathed in betas and...stuff." He wrinkled his most again and pursed his lips.

Ah. Now that made a bit more sense. He often had to remind Joel that, as an omega, he wasn't as freakishly concerned with anyone's scent outside of the time he was in heat, and that was only because Joel's alpha scent was, in reality, nearly unavoidable all over the house. Damn man was a cat, rubbing up all over the place. But Sonny could just assume it was a thing that happened, like how he went through heats and found some scents of people nearly repulsive at the worst of times.

Sonny pushed some hair behind d his ear as he tried to think about what would make himself smell like that. Ah, he knew. With a huff, the man shifted himself around, lazily letting his outstretched legs flop over Joel's lap.

"It's the new soap I'm using, I think," he explained with a shrug. "Supposed to dampen any flares I might have." Heats were never a surprise, for the most part. Sonny was happily regular with them, coming at nearly perfect three-month intervals to the point he almost didn't need to write it on the calendar (though Joel still made him anyway). But he still had the occasional hormonal flares that some omegas were the unfortunate victims of. 

And dammit all they were so annoying. He only started using the new soap a few days ago, though he hadn’t expected it to cause such a noticeable difference that Joel would pick it up so instantly or--hell, who was he kidding, the fact that the man was on it so quickly wasn’t too much of a surprise. He had one hell of a sensitive nose. It was a mixed blessing, really.

The alpha looked at Sonny for what felt like a long time, but was probably only a few seconds. His brows were pulled together in a look of inherent annoyance, but he wore it a lot when anything happened to either of their scents. He was just a giant puppy. A giant puppy that apparently felt the need to flop all over him whenever another alpha so much as brushed up against his arm. 

“I don’t like it,” Joel finally complained with a huff, the expression smoothing back into a look of slight confusion once more. He must have thought over his words, because he shrugged and added, “I mean it’s….not you.”

“As in?” Sonny inquired. He let his body lay back on the couch with his head propped up on the arm.

“It’s just...not you. It’s making you smell all not...like you.” Joel waved his hands a bit in front of himself, as if that would help his explanation (which it didn’t in the slightest). “A beta? It’s making you smell like a beta.”

“That’s...what it’s supposed to do, Joel.”

Sonny wasn’t getting the issue. He stared at his alpha with a look of pure, unfiltered confusion; wasn’t he the one who advised to get the flaring issue taken care of in the first place? Maybe it was an alpha thing. 

While Sonny could respect and understand that Joel had some really strange tendencies and habits as an alpha as he himself did as an omega, he never needed to understand them or sympathize. And he really, really couldn’t see what the issue was. 

Sonny opened his mouth to say something further, but Joel was on him before the first word could come out. His body was pinned down, wrists held above his head and against the arm of the couch. Joel’s body pressed down on him, warm and heavy. 

Oh. Well now.

“You don’t get it,” Came Joel’s hot, harsh breath against Sonny’s neck. “It’s not as simple as ‘you smell like a beta’ shit. I know I totally sound like a smothering alpha dick but just listen to me for a moment alright?”

His lips soon took the place of where his breath brushed against Sonny’s skin, all soft and slow. They pressed against his throat like he was some sort of fragile china-doll, even if his wrists were in one hell of a vice-grip otherwise. After a few seconds of the ginger kissing, there was a deep, rumbling growl that emanated from Joel’s chest.

“You smell like warmth.”

Sonny didn’t have the time to ask what he meant before the man was kissing him, lips quick and harsh in every way he’d label as alpha. Claiming. Passionate. Loving. It wasn’t until the older man finally pulled his face back a few inches that he explained himself. 

“You smell like warmth--the kind of thing that, you know, makes your heart feel fluffy as shit. Like, it’s almost like you smell like the physical fucking scent of happiness. It’s just---like a certain kind of spice I just can’t get enough of.”

And suddenly he kissed Sonny again, the kiss far shorter and sloppier, but no less loving. Then it moved, lips trailing across his jawline and down to his throat once more so Joel could speak as he kissed.

“I love smellin’ that. Because fuck, Sonny, it’s just--it’s you. I know you hate it when those damn flares happen because I hate them too. Damn, I’m so worried that another alpha is gonna try to feel you up or something if that happens in public.”

The kisses grew a bit harsher, lips parted upon every press to Sonny’s throat, enough that he could suck little marks on his skin, marks that would tell anyone who looked that this omega had a mate, had a lover. This omega had someone who was going to kick their ass if they touched him. 

Sonny finally started to make a vocal response, even if it just was soft whimpering. His hands came up, grabbing at Joel’s shoulders and gripping his fingers into the warmth of Joel’s body beneath them.

“Joel,” he whispered. The other’s body was nearly humming with that innate sense of protection, and it made Sonny want to smother himself in it. Damn alpha. Damn pheromones. He loved them all far too much. 

Joel practically snarled in response to the sound of it, his omega, the way he wanted and desired in in kind. 

“You don’t smell like you,” he repeated. Another line of kisses trailed down the center of Sonny’s throat, as far as Joel’s lips could go before hitting the collar of the other’s shirt. “That soap covers up that warmth; it’s all muted and smells like fucking chemicals.” The pace of Joel’s kisses slowed as he moved upwards again, and he took several seconds to press a single, precious kiss to the other’s lips. “....I don’t like it.”

Sonny’s eyes flicked open when he noticed that Joel had stopped above him. He looked into those eyes, which for one of a rare number of times looked back at him with a saturated expression of pure honesty. It was a look only he was allowed to see, and it never ceased to make Sonny feel precious and loved. 

They looked at each other for barely a moment or two before Sonny’s lips were moving.

“I’ll look into something else.” And his hands moved from Joel’s shoulders to his face, cupping each cheek with a ginger motion reserved only for his mate. 

The words had Joel’s expression shifting, his lips pulling into a grin, and his eyes lighting up with mischief.

“Fucking awesome,” he said quickly, before returning to kissing Sonny’s throat a few times and pulling his face away.

He pulled his body from Sonny’s not a moment later, but just as quickly had the younger musician pulled over a shoulder. The omega’s initial response was a squeak, and then a hit to Joel’s shoulder.

“What the hell?” He asked, struggling over Joel’s shoulder. “Dude, what are you doing?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” The man replied lazily, stepping over the bit of chaos of the living room floor of xbox controllers and cords. “I’m going to get that damn beta scent off you and replace it with mine. No fuckin’ alpha is gonna be brave enough to try anything to you when I’m done, baby.”


End file.
